


Two Time

by teddyaltmeme



Series: problem that you can’t defend [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Slapping, both of those things r pretty brief but like there, non verbal consent, professional drama queen is jealous that Nate is also fucking Tyson basically, talking abt an absent 3rd party while they fuckin, we love a possessive king !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyaltmeme/pseuds/teddyaltmeme
Summary: They’ve had this friends-with-benefits thing going on since worlds back in 2016. It’s always been easy with Tyson; they have pretty much the same tastes and it’s been going so long that there’s nothing to fumble with anymore, the only thing that doesn’t align is their schedules. It’s not a problem in Summerland though, here they have all the time they want so long as they don’t get caught- which they might today, since Tyson can’t keep it in his pants for more than a second apparently.





	Two Time

**Author's Note:**

> s t a y f r i e n d s  
> problem that u cant dEfEnD
> 
> all I have to say is;
> 
> started making it.
> 
> had a breakdown.
> 
> bon appetit.
> 
> the title is from two time by jack stauber !! good and relevant bop !! also I made a playlist for this fic which u can find here;  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLN0qqDXzN0Byct7lZ-O6AGOS6O4LsxWbl
> 
>  
> 
> (also clock that lowkey cmbyn ref tbh)
> 
> i’m @crocby on tumblr if u wanna hmu and cry w me tbh

This whole situation is Dante’s fault- if he hadn’t introduced Mat to Tyson all of this could have been avoided. Dante doesn’t know it’s his fault, in fact Mat isn’t even sure he knows it’s happening. He’s catching on though, he must be, he has more braincells than both of them combined and Tyson isn’t very good at keeping his hands to himself.

They’ve had this friends-with-benefits thing going on since worlds back in 2016. It’s always been easy with Tyson; they have pretty much the same tastes and it’s been going so long that there’s nothing to fumble with anymore, the only thing that doesn’t align is their schedules. It’s not a problem in Summerland though, here they have all the time they want so long as they don’t get caught- which they might today, since Tyson can’t keep it in his pants for more than a second apparently.

He’s been in an annoying mood all day, he can’t seem to sit still, restlessly hovering by Mat, taking every excuse to touch him that he can. So when Tyson sneaks up behind him and presses a hand to his back; fingers digging in between his shoulder blades in some poor imitation of a massage, Mat barely flinches.

‘What’re you doing?’ Mat questions as Dante laughs, he throws Tyson this fond little smile over Mat’s shoulder. Mat forgets they’re best friends sometimes- that Dante knows Tyson more than he probably ever will. Maybe this is just normal Tyson behaviour and Mat would know that if he bothered to pay attention to him outside of the bedroom. 

‘You’ve got a knot,’ Tyson says as if it were obvious, and Dante laughs a little harder. Tyson realigns himself against Mat, moving his arm so it’s around Mat’s neck. It’s awkward and uncomfortable because Mat is taller and because it’s already hot enough without another body pressed against his. ‘What were you boys talkin’ about, eh?’

‘How annoying you are, buddy,’ 

‘Love that,’ Tyson smiles, but there’s something else in his expression when he asks ‘Hey, Mat, you wanna come inside? I need help with something.’

It’s so obvious what Tyson means, there might as well be a neon sign above his head flashing ‘I’m Horny’ right in Dante’s face. Mat goes, of course he does, he’s not just _not_ going to fuck Tyson because he’s being blatant about it. But he does’t miss the way Dante looks at them as they leave; half-knowing half-confused, a raised eyebrow and the corner of his mouth turned up.

Tyson’s on him as soon as they’re inside, desperate and needy, his hands on Mat’s chest and his mouth on his neck. It takes them an unreasonable amount of time to get up to Mat’s room because Tyson keeps stopping to kiss him. Mat would be mad if Tyson wasn’t such a good kisser; it’s always sloppy and passionate and dripping with _want_. 

‘I gotta get something, ok?’ Tyson pulls away. _Unfair_ , Mat thinks, they’re like a metre away from his bed.

‘Fine,’ Mat sighs, flopping onto the mattress as Tyson makes his way to Mat’s en suite. He has no fucking clue what Tyson’s doing, knowing him it could be absolutely anything, but he really wishes he would hurry up. He’s probably only in there a couple minutes, but Mat’s so keyed up it feels like an eternity.

‘Promise you won’t be weird?’ Tyson pokes his head around the door, Mat thinks it’s an unbelievably stupid question because how is he supposed to not be weird when he doesn’t even know what he’s not being weird about?

‘...yeah, ok,’ he affirms anyway because at this point he doesn’t care what Tyson’s going to throw at him he just wants to get his dick wet.

Regardless, when Tyson enters in little red and black panties Mat thinks- well actually he doesn’t think anything because his brain pretty much immediately short circuits.

Tyson looks good, _no_ , he looks more than good; he looks perfect. The satin and lace pull tight against his broad frame- his boner is painfully obvious. Mat’s never considered himself a panties kind of guy, the most he’s ever thought about them is when he’s taking them off whoever he’s with. But he’s never seen them on a guy before, and apparently it’s wildly different. Mat decides he’s a panties guy now. Well, he’s a panties on Tyson guy. 

‘Oh,’ is about all he can muster, but he knows the look on his face is more telling than whatever he could say right now. Tyson isn’t looking at him though, he’s just sort of standing there with his eyes cast to the ground between Mat’s feet. He’s blushing hard; a soft pink glow on his cheeks and shoulders.

‘Where did you get those?’ He’s curious because he knows Tyson can’t pick colours for shit, and they look so good on him; the dark red compliments his honey coloured skin perfectly.

‘Mackinnon- I, uh, he got them for me,’ Tyson answers. He’s never seen Tyson embarrassed like this before, he’s usually so unbothered. He’s never thought about who he might go to when Mat’s not around.

‘Oh,’ Mat pointedly ignores the sharp pang of jealousy that hits him; shoves it into the box in his brain labeled ‘don’t unpack’, where he keeps the way he feels when anyone so much as touches Tyson on the ice. ‘Well, Mac’s got good taste,’

‘You like them?’ Tyson sounds surprised, like he’d expected Mat make fun of him.

‘I _love_ them,’ Mat’s itching to get his hands back on Tyson, ‘come here,’

Tyson’s on his lap in an instant, his legs bracketing Mat’s thighs. It’s even hotter up close, which is saying a lot considering how hot it was when Tyson was just standing.

‘So you and Nate, huh?’ As hard as Mat tries it doesn’t come off very nonchalant. He can’t really help it, he’s possessive- even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

‘He doesn’t matter-‘ The way Tyson says it, it sounds like a promise but Mat doesn’t think it’s true, ‘you can be my daddy tonight,’

Whatever Mat was going to say leaves his head- this is new, this is so fucking hot. The only problem is that if this is new it probably means that Nate started it, he doesn’t want to share with Nate, but he doesn’t want to stop either. It’s probably just because he’s competitive- or that he’s selfish, but he doesn’t want Tyson just for tonight if that means he’s gonna go back to Nate as soon as summer’s over. Tyson is his. So, Mat does what any rational person would do, and kisses him hard.  
He wants to ruin Tyson for anyone else, he wants Tyson to fall in love with him. Not that he wants Tyson, he just wants Tyson to want him. Because that means he wins.

Tyson makes a noise that should definitely be illegal when Mat moves to his neck; fisting a hand in his hair to keep him in place. He’s avoided marking Tyson up so far because Dante would clock them immediately, but he must know by now and Mat wants to prove a point- even if it’s just to himself. He knows Tyson loves it, the feeling of it and the fact that it’s lasting proof of what they’ve been doing. He has a suspicion that Tyson likes showing them off too, it’s a form of exhibitionism really; he wants to be sexualised, wants people to know that he fucks. If he’s being honest, Mat likes the idea of it too- watching people stare at the bruises and knowing he’s the one who put them there. He doesn’t usually get to see it though, which is annoying. 

Mat thinks that, objectively, Tyson is probably the most attractive person he’s ever slept with. He’s short for a hockey player, yeah, but 5’11”? That’s not exactly tiny. He’s broad- _so broad_ \- and a little bit boxy, sort of like a mini-fridge. Everything about him is somehow soft, though; his big brown eyes, his curly hair, his v-line, his perfectly tan skin- interrupted where his stupidly short shorts block out the sun- and the curve of his spine when Mat gets him on all fours. Mat’s more than a little obsessed with his limbs, which he knows is creepy to say but would like to think is understandable. Tyson’s thighs are massive, the skin is smooth and unbelievably sensitive, he makes such pretty noises when Mat touches him there. His arms are big too, his biceps tend to strain against the sleeves of his shirt. Tyson takes any excuse to show them off, especially his legs, wears shorts that cut off at his upper thigh and those open-side tank tops.

He runs his thumb over the edge of Tyson’s tan, where golden brown meets milky white, and revels in the fact that this is a part of Tyson reserved just for him; something not even the sun gets to see.  
Tyson shivers a little at the touch, exhales like he’s been holding his breath. He’s got his arms around Mat’s neck- a shadow of earlier, out by the lake.

‘...I’ve been waiting to show you this all week, but I-‘ Tyson starts, his voice breathy and low.

‘But you what?’ 

‘I, uh, well I thought you might hate it,’ Tyson’s voice is a little more confident now but Mat can feel his fingers brushing up against the hair on the back his neck; he’s fidgeting.

Tyson’s always been a little weird about telling Mat what he likes- usually just goes with whatever Mat wants. Mat is aware that it’s probably his fault, he’s never really been receptive to what Tyson says. However, if this is what Tyson is into than Mat might have to stop being so dismissive. 

‘I hate _you_ , there’s a difference,’ Mat smirks, but Tyson’s face falls a little- just enough that Mat notices. Mat’s a dick, but he’s not completely awful, he leans in a little closer; ‘it was a joke, I don’t hate you,’ 

Tyson lifts Mat’s hand to his cheek, holds it there a second before pulling it away, only to move it back. It’s timid and subtle but Mat gets the message. He shake’s Tyson’s hand off and slaps him- hard.

They’ve done stuff like this once or twice before; Mat loves it, but he’s never quite been sure how Tyson feels about it- at least, not until now.

He places his hand back on Tyson’s cheek, gentle this time, feeling the heat of the impact. Tyson leans into it, huffing out a small breath, his eyes half lidded and his mouth parted. Mat lets his other hand find Tyson’s thigh. Tyson brags about his legs a lot- takes every chance to mention them -but it’s fair; again, they really are perfect. Apparently today is no different.

‘Worked hard all summer,’ It’s more than a little breathless and Mat’s not sure if it’s an allusion to all the times Tyson’s ridden him over the past week or to whatever he was doing before Summerland. It’s annoying either way, so Mat digs his fingers in, which earns him a moan. ‘... _oh god_ ,’

‘Shut up,’ Mat smirks, he wants to break Tyson down, turn him into a mess- show him Nate’s nothing in comparison. ‘... _he can’t fuck you like I can, yeah?_ ’

Tyson doesn’t answer, just leans his head forward until it bumps against Mat’s shoulder; back bent at an odd angle.  
He’s so close Mat can smell him- lake water, sweat, and cocoa shampoo.  
It’s pretty obvious that Tyson’s right on the edge- he’s been one step back from it all day- and Mat makes the executive decision to push him off. He knows that Tyson’s refractory period is short; they’re young after all.

He lets his hand wander from Tyson’s thigh to his crotch, fingers skimming over the wet patch in the fabric before hooking into the elastic waistband.

‘He doesn’t know you like I do,’ Mat promises, getting his hand around Tyson’s cock, smiling when he hears the hitch in his breath. He kisses Tyson as he comes, swallows all those pretty little noises until Tyson’s left panting in his lap. 

Tyson pulls Mat’s hand from it’s place between his legs and lifts it to his lips; opens his mouth to let Mat push fingers inside- licking them clean. It’s disgusting, the fact that he’s tasting himself, but it might be one of the hottest things Mat’s ever been privy to.

Mat flips them; gets Tyson so he’s laying on his back. He thinks he likes this position best, hovering over Tyson, his hands either side of Tyson’s head. There’s a certain feeling of control that comes with being on top of someone like this- he feels powerful with Tyson underneath him. Not to mention Tyson looks painfully inviting, he has this innate coquettishness about him, doubled now by the after-glow; his curls all messy, his lips puffy, his eyes tinged pink with the threat of tears- fuck, even his ruined panties are enticing. 

‘What does he do to you?’ Mat asks, because now that he knows it happens, he has to know exactly how. So he can erase whatever it is and replace it with something better. 

‘He likes to- uh,’ Tyson takes one of Mat’s hands in his own again except this time he moves it to his throat. They’ve never done this before- Mat’s never done this before. There’s a sudden rush of adrenaline that hits when he realises he really, really wants to, though. ‘... _choke me_ ,’ 

Wrapping his fingers around Tyson’s neck is like picking up a loaded gun. It feels right, but it feels dangerous; volatile, like something could go wrong at any second.  
It’s a massive power trip- Tyson letting him do this, letting Mat hold his life in his hands, and he’s so heady with it he almost forgets that Nate held it too.  
There’s something different running through Mat’s veins now; he feels simultaneously not like himself and more like himself than he’s ever been. It’s like he’s still Mat, but at the same time he’s so much more than Mat. He grips a little tighter and Tyson makes a sound, a soft, choked off approximation of a moan- _god, that sound_ ; Mat wants to hear it forever.

He shuffles back a little, until he’s over Tyson’s crotch, and grinds down. The noise comes again, quieter this time, but marred by the realisation that neither of them are actually naked; Mat never took off his swim shorts, and that this would definitely be better if Mat was fucking Tyson right now. 

Tyson grabs his arm when he tries to move; to get undressed and to get supplies.

‘I’m already...’ he pauses, considering word choice Mat guesses. ‘ready,’ 

‘When?’ Mat’s only a little surprised, Tyson’s clearly had this on his mind all day- it was annoying earlier but there’s something cute about it now.

‘Just before I came and got you,’ Tyson confesses and Mat has the sudden urge to kiss him, he looks so vulnerable like this; on his back- all messed up. 

‘Okay- I still have to get these off though,’ Mat slips off of the bed when Tyson lets go, takes a second to appreciate Tyson in his entirety before tugging off his shorts. It’s kind of weird being completely naked when Tyson’s isn’t but Mat supposes the panties can’t really be considered clothes- especially not in their current state. In a momentary lapse of judgment, Mat decides to be nice; ‘You look so pretty, Tys, so pretty for Daddy,’

Maybe it’s not so bad though because Tyson blushes harder; leans his head to the side in a vain attempt to hide it in the pillows.

Once he’s back on the bed Mat takes a second to contemplate what he actually wants to do; ‘Flip,’

Tyson moves with approximately 0% elegance, but he manages to get on his hands and knees.  
Mat runs his hand over the skin of Tyson’s back, feeling all the little ridges of his spine. ‘I wish you could see yourself, Tys- one hell of a sight’

‘...just for you, Mat- for you,’ Tyson whines, and regardless of whether it’s true or not- _it isn’t_ \- it’s so desperate that it melts something in Mat. He makes a move to get the lube from the bedside table, just in case, but Tyson stops him. So, Mat shuffles up so he’s right behind Tyson and- holding the panties out of the way- he pushes in. Tyson makes this little punched out sound; barely there.  
‘You like that?’ Mat whispers, hands returning to Tyson’s back.  
‘Yeah, _Daddy_ ,’ Tyson starts, ‘ _please- can you just, can you move?_ ’

__

Mat laughs a little, he really likes this side of Tyson; it’s more submissive and needy than he’s used to, but it’s cute.  
Mat fucks him like that; hands on Tyson’s hips, fingers rubbing at the lace straps- starts off with a slow, steady pace. He has to restrain himself from going harder, because he knows that’s what Tyson wants and Mat, on principal, doesn’t give in that easy. The panties shift with every movement, the feeling- the friction- of it on his dick as he thrusts in and out is a new one, it’s one he likes. Mat knows Tyson’s sensitive right now, he already came once and now he’s close again, but he knows Tyson loves that feeling; too much too fast.  
‘You think you could come like this?’ Mat asks, leaning forward to get a hand in Tyson’s hair, tugging at it. Tyson moans.  
‘Maybe,’ Tyson pants, ‘ _Maybe_ ,’ 

Mat’s hands are probably so tight on Tyson’s hip by now that they’re bruising, but if it hurts bad, well, Tyson’s not complaining. Mat’s close, it’s obvious in the way his hips start to stutter- his pace isn’t so slow anymore. But he doesn’t want to come until Tyson has so he slides his free hand down to Tyson’s dick, he doesn’t bother going under the fabric though, just touches over the wet satin- it’s pretty disgusting if he’s honest, but that’s kinda why it’s hot. He likes how Tyson hisses out a breath; tries to bow his head but ends up making Mat pull more.

‘.... _please_..’ Tyson sighs, so Mat presses down, it’s not really anything but Tyson seems to like that little bit of pressure. Apparently, combined with Mat’s erratic thrusts, it’s enough.  
Tyson makes a noise- the noise he makes when he comes, and Mat wishes he could see the face that goes with it. It only takes a second before Mat’s finished too; one last snap of his hips.

He pulls off of Tyson, who’s arms promptly give out from underneath him until he’s left face buried in the duvet. It’s a sight to say the least. Mat can already see the bruises forming; on his neck at least.

‘Ughhhh,’ Tyson groans, not so hot this time, muffled in the fabric, ‘I feel gross- _good_ , but gross,’

It’s always been sort of amazing to Mat how Tyson goes from sexy to stupid in the blink of an eye.

‘Whatever- you ruined my sheets,’ Mat pulls himself up so he’s laying beside Tyson, more out of necessity than anything there’s no space anywhere else, ‘Dante’s gonna ask why I’m washing them,’ 

‘And he’s not going to ask about my neck, huh?’ Tyson gives him this look, it’s almost condescending but because it’s Tyson it just looks off, ‘besides, you ruined my underwear,’ 

‘You did that,’ Mat snorts, nudging Tyson with his elbow, ‘that was literally you, it’s your come,’

‘Shut up,’

As much as Mat hates to admit it- he might have to thank Nate later.


End file.
